Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), flash memory, and resistive, e.g., resistance variable, memory, among others. Types of resistive memory include programmable conductor memory, resistive random access memory (RRAM), and phase change random access memory (PCRAM), among others.
Memory devices such as resistive memory devices may be utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices.
Memory devices such as resistive memory devices may include a number of memory cells, e.g., resistive memory cells, arranged in a matrix, e.g., array. For example, an access device, such as a diode, a field effect transistor (FET), or bipolar junction transistor (BJT), of the memory cells may be coupled to an access line, e.g., word line, forming a “row” of the array. The memory elements of each memory cell may be coupled to a data line, e.g., bit line, in a “column” of the array. In this manner, the access device of a memory cell may be accessed through a row decoder activating a row of memory cells by selecting the word line coupled to their gates. The programmed state of a row of selected memory cells may be determined, e.g., sensed, by causing different currents, to flow in the memory elements depending on the resistance associated with a programmed state for a particular memory cell.
Memory cells such as resistive memory cells may be programmed, e.g., written, to a desired state. That is, one of a number of programmed states, e.g., resistance levels, can be set for a memory cell. For example, a single level cell (SLC) can represent one of two logic states, e.g., 1 or 0. Memory cells can also be programmed to one of more than two programmed states, such as to represent more than two binary digits, e.g., 1111, 0111, 0011, 1011, 1001, 0001, 0101, 1101, 1100, 0100, 0000, 1000, 1010, 0010, 0110, or 1110. Such cells may be referred to as multi state memory cells, multi-digit cells, or multilevel cells (MLCs).
Resistive memory cells such as PCRAM cells may store data by varying the resistance level of a resistive memory cell material, e.g., resistive memory element. The resistive memory element of a PCRAM cell may be a phase change material, such as Germanium-Antimony-Telluride (GST). The phase change material may exist in an amorphous, higher resistance state, or a crystalline, lower resistance state. The resistance state of the PCRAM cell may be altered by applying sources of energy to the cell, such as current pulses or pulses of light, among other sources of energy. For example, applying a programming current to a heater electrode adjacent the phase change material may heat the heater electrode, which in turn may heat the adjacent phase change material and alter the resistance state of the cell. This may result in the PCRAM cell being programmed to a particular resistance state, which may correspond to a data state. In a binary system, for example, the amorphous, higher resistance state may correspond to a data state of 1, and the crystalline, lower resistance state may correspond to a data state of 0. However, the choice of these corresponding data states may be reversed, that is, in other binary systems, the amorphous, higher resistance state may correspond to a data state of 0, and the crystalline, lower resistance state may correspond to a data state of 1.
Methods for processing, e.g., fabricating, PCRAM cells may include forming the heater electrode of the cell before forming the phase change material of the cell, e.g., first forming the heater electrode, and then subsequently forming the phase change material on top of the heater electrode. That is, PCRAM cells may have the heater electrode below the phase change material, e.g., the heater electrode may be the bottom electrode of the cell.